Apoyo mutuo
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Katniss partió a los Juegos y Gale y Madge se apoyan mutuamente, comparten sus penas en la soledad del bosque. Pero Madge sabe que todo volverá a ser como antes cuando Katniss regrese. Para Elphyra por el AI Navideño del Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera".


**Apoyo mutuo **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Los Juegos del Hambre pertenece a Suzanne Collins.

_Este fic participa del AI Navideño del Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._

Para **Elphyra**, corresponde a tu petición: _Un Gale/Madge mientras Katniss está en los Juegos. Romance pero sin futuro. Se apoyan mutuamente por su amiga. _Siento haber demorado, pero aquí está y espero que los disfrutes. ¡Felices Reyes!

**_¡Gracias a Victoire Black por betearme!_**

* * *

**~ º ~**

—_Bonito vestido —dice Gale._

_Madge lo mira fijamente, mientras intenta averiguar si se trata de un cumplido de verdad o de una ironía._

**~ º ~**

El aroma silvestre del bosque chocando contra sus fosas nasales, el soplido del viento colándose por sus oídos, observar las hojas de los árboles mecerse, sentarse sobre tierra húmeda y traspasar el alambrado para ir a verlo, no son cosas que Madge Undersee acostumbrara a hacer.

Desde la cosecha, todo ha cambiado.

—Gale —llama Madge cuando atraviesa el alambrado que supuestamente está electrificado.

Su mirada recorre el bosque, tratando de percibir algún movimiento. El cabello oscuro de Gale es inconfundible entre todo ese paisaje verde. Una tenue sonrisa se forma en los labios de Madge, pero la chica rápidamente intenta borrarla. Él le hace una seña con la mano y ambos se sientan en un tronco que se ha caído con el viento.

—Recuerda no apoyarte demasiado —dice Gale con tono seco pero no distante—. Si lo haces, tu pantalón quedará manchado y les será muy fácil deducir a los Agentes de Paz donde has estado.

Madge se muerde la lengua. Quiere replicar que los Agentes de Paz no se fijan en ella pero sabe que de hacerlo, creará un conflicto innecesario con Gale. No han transcurrido ni tres días desde la última vez que discutieron. Ella comentó algo sobre la comida y él le reprochó por no tener que pedir teselas para sobrevivir el resto del mes.

—Traje algo —dice Madge. Se descuelga el pequeño bolso que cuelga de su hombro y de allí, saca unas cuantas hogazas de pan, algo de fruta fresca y aceite—, para ti y tus hermanos. No es mucho para mí pero sé lo que significa para ti.

Los ojos aceitunados de Gale parecen brillar como los de un gato en medio de la oscuridad. Jamás ha estado en su naturaleza ser demostrativo cuando de emociones se trata y esa no es la excepción. Le agradece a Madge por el detalle; nunca le pasó por la mente que ella pudiera ser tan considerada y no puede darse el lujo de rechazar las provisiones.

Gale desvía el tema:

—¿Has sabido algo de Katniss? —pregunta, y luego arroja una pequeña piedra contra el tronco de un árbol cercano.

—La última vez que miré la televisión, ella había decidido tirar un panal de rastrevíspulas a los profesionales —cuenta Madge y una risita se cruza en sus palabras.

La sonrisa se forma en los labios de Gale.

—Katniss es muy ingeniosa —contesta él—. Es magnífica con un arco y unas flechas. Sabe cazar, fabricar trampas para que los animales caigan en ellas y distinguir bayas comestibles de las venenosas.

La mirada de Gale se enciende por breves segundos y en su voz se nota la admiración que siente por Katniss.

Madge guarda silencio por un instante y piensa que nunca nadie ha hablado de ella con la misma convicción que Gale de Katniss. Ella siempre decía que Gale no era más que su amigo pero Madge siempre tuvo la ligera impresión que Gale no pensaba igual que Katniss. La sospecha floreció dentro de ella como un capullo en primavera y terminó por confirmarlo el día que Katniss partió rumbo al Capitolio para participar en los Juegos.

—Va a regresar —asegura Madge y se permite aferrarse con fuerza a la mano de Gale—. Yo sé que lo hará.

La primera vez que Gale y ella cruzaron palabras fue el día de la cosecha. Madge iba vestida con un vestido blanco, Gale hizo un comentario acerca del vestido que ella nunca terminó por saber si era un cumplido o una ironía. Madge lo consideraba el chico misterioso de la Veta que cazaba con Katniss y lo más probable era que él pensara que ella era la chica consentida hija del alcalde que hablaba con Katniss.

Cuando Katniss fue elegida, ambos se apoyaron mutuamente. En la soledad de sus penas, encontraron un punto en común, algo que los unía como personas. Gale le enseñó a atravesar el alambrado y compartió con ella ese bosque que más de una vez fue testigo de las cazas ilegales que practicaban. Recordaba con claridad la tarde en que el chico le indicó que lo siguiera hasta el bosque. En esa ocasión, Madge se sintió especial. Gale compartía algo importante con ella, de cierto modo, confiaba en ella.

Existieron ocasiones, donde conversaron fluidamente acerca de trivialidades. Gale comentaba acerca de las mejores temporadas para cazar, el modo en que se debía caminar para no ahuyentar a los animales y los lugares claves para colocar trampas. Madge no entendía la mayor parte de las cosas que explicaba pero igual lo escuchaba: a veces solamente escuchar es de mucha ayuda. Otras veces hablaban sobre sus familias, y era en este tipo de conversaciones donde la diferencia de clases estaba más marcada.

—Tiene que hacerlo —dice Gale mirando el horizonte que se dibuja frente a sus ojos—, tiene que regresar. Por su hermana Prim, por su madre y por mí.

Los ojos de Madge se vuelven cristalinos por las lágrimas que amenazan con salir de ellos. Su mundo parece quebrarse como un cristal ante las palabras de Gale.

Así como todo cambio con la partida de Katniss, todo volverá a cambiar con su regreso.

Ya no traspasará el alambrado para encontrarse con Gale, no sentirá el aroma silvestre del bosque ni el ruido del viento entre las copas de los árboles, no tendrá que tener cuidado al sentarse para que sus pantalones no queden manchados de tierra húmeda. No se apoyarán más en su soledad compartida. Así como Katniss los unió, así los va a separar.

Es cuestión de tiempo para que los Juegos terminen; Katniss volverá, Madge no tiene la más mínima. Cuando ella vuelva, las palabras y la atención serán para ella. Gale volverá a ser el chico misterioso de la Veta y ella volverá a ser la chica que abre la puerta cuando van a venderle fresas a su padre, el alcalde.

Vuelve a apretar con fuerza la mano de Gale y se permite disfrutar de la compañía del muchacho, al menos hasta que Katniss regrese.


End file.
